<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodbath, Act V by DPPatricks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759592">Bloodbath, Act V</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks'>DPPatricks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Satisfaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the end of ‘Bloodbath,’ before the tag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson &amp; David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodbath, Act V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to be getting the majority of my inspiration from prompts these days and this piece is no exception. The Friday Fiction Prompt, 2/26/21, on the S&amp;H Fans&amp;FanFiction FaceBook page was the final word of this very short story. My thanks for Maria F. for the beta and suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starsky and I changed clothes at the precinct, after we’d showered off the blood, dust and grime of the previous twenty-four hours. His spare outfit wasn’t quite as court-appearance-worthy as the one he’d been wearing the day before, but, considering what he’d told me had happened to those garments, neither one of us cared very much. We slipped into the spare shirts, jeans, and jackets - plus, in Starsky’s case, socks and shoes - we always kept in our lockers and headed for the courthouse.</p><p>Dobey was waiting and he wasn't well pleased. "I know I told Hutch that the judge was only willing to postpone sentencing for twenty-four hours but, good Lord, Starsky! You should be in a <i>hospital!</i> </p><p>Starsky tried to shrug but, since it obviously hurt, changed it to a wave of his hand. "No big deal, Cap'n. Just because I was kidnapped, beaten, drugged, and came close to being stabbed to death, doesn't mean I'm going to miss seeing Marcus get his just deserts!" He smiled that crooked grin Dobey and I know so well. "Besides, I've already promised Hutch he can take me home, feed me, and watch over me for the rest of the day." He stared into Dobey's dark eyes. "<i>After</i> we're done here."</p><p>Dobey plainly didn't like it but he relented. "Okay. But you're both taking tomorrow off!"</p><p>Starsky almost laughed, smothering it at the last moment - that would have hurt, too. "You got it, Cap."</p><p>Dobey reached to open the courtroom door for us. "Are you both ready?"</p><p>Starsky started forward, then stopped, an embarrassed look on his face. "Gimme a sec." He turned and shuffled toward the men's room.</p><p>I sent an apologetic glance toward Dobey and followed Starsky. I wasn’t letting him out of my sight. </p><p>In the john, all the bull’s blood had, of course, been cleaned off the mirror, and the place had been thoroughly sanitized. The sharp, institutional smell was a relief. Still, I could tell it unsettled my partner, being in the room where he’d been kidnapped. Hell! It unsettled <i>me!</i> And I’d only seen the aftermath.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>I put my hand on his shoulder. “You really don’t need to be here, Starsk. You know that.”</p><p>He patted my hand and stepped out from under it, toward the urinal. “I know.” He stopped in front of the fixture but didn’t make a move to unzip. After a few moments, he turned around and sent me a sheepish look. The burn on his right cheek showed red and raw through the ointment that covered it, contrasting with the pallor of the rest of his face. “Guess I don’t have to go, after all.”</p><p>Before we had left the zoo, I had told him that Dobey said the judge was determined to carry out Marcus’ sentencing this morning. I wished I'd kept my mouth shut, because Starsky had immediately refused to have anything to do with a hospital. He did allow the paramedics to treat the burn, but that was it. And, as he had assured Dobey just a few miniutes before, he <i>had</i> promised he’d let me take him home and feed him. As soon as we knew Simon Marcus was going down.</p><p>I opened the door for him and walked alongside back to the courtroom.</p><p>The judge was already in full oratory mode so we crept to the space next to Dobey and sat down. </p><p>“… convicted of nine counts of murder in the first degree,” the justice intoned. “You will be charged, at a later date, with orchestrating the abduction, imprisonment, and torture of a police officer. If convicted of those crimes, whatever sentence is decreed at that time will be added to the one I’m about to deliver.”</p><p>In front of us, Simon Marcus sat unmoving. His head never turned right or left and his shoulders were stiff and straight. I was aware, however, that his entire body was vibrating. The hairs on his head, and the individual strands of the part of his beard I could see, trembled. I guess he had been positive that his followers would get him out, somehow, and he’d never have to suffer the indignity of a state prison cell. He hadn’t dreamed this.</p><p>Starsky and I had. </p><p>“Simon Marcus,” continued the judge, “I sentence you to life in prison, without the possibility of parole.” He banged his gavel once and rose.</p><p>Four deputies converged on Marcus and he was hauled to his feet. When he turned around, attempting to intimidate Starsky with his malevolent stare, I could hardly believe how self-contained my partner appeared to be. And how satisfied. </p><p>Starsky smiled into those hate-filled eyes. “Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>